lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Падение Артура
thumb Падение Артура ( ) - неоконченная поэма Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, выпущенная посмертно 21 мая 2013 года. Книгу скомпилировал, отредактировал и выпустил его сын — Кристофер Толкин. Сюжет представляет собой рассказ о походе Короля Артура на далёкие языческие страны, сомнениях Ланселота, изгнанного во Францию, предательстве Мордреда, которого король оставил у себя в замке заместителем и и возвращении в Великобританию с целью отвоевать захваченное. Произведение представляет собой аллитерационный стих, снабжённый обширными комментариями Кристофера Толкина, а также значительные его эссе, касаемые связи "Падения Артура" с легендариумом и эволюцией поэмы. История создания Первые записи были сделаны в начале 30-ых годов, однако ближе к 1937 году, он отказался от её продолжения. Однако, в письме №165 в «Хоутон-Мифлин» , датированным июнем 1955 года, он вновь изъявил желание закончить эту поэму''«I write alliterative verse with pleasure, though I have published little beyond the fragments in The Lord of the Rings, except 'The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth' (in Essays and Studies of the English Association, 1953, London, John Murray) recently twice broadcast by the BBC: a dramatic dialogue on the nature of the 'heroic' and the 'chivalrous'. I still hope to finish a long poem on The Fall of Arthur in the same measure.». «Я с удовольствием пишу аллитерационные стихи, хотя, помимо нескольких фрагментов во «Властелине Колец», опубликовал совсем мало, если не считать «Возвращения Беорхтнота» (в «Эссе и очерках Ассоциации английского языка», 1953, Лондон, Джон Марри); этот драматический диалог о сути «героики» и «рыцарственности» за последнее время дважды транслировался по Би-би-си. Все еще надеюсь закончить длинную поэму «Гибель Артура», написанную тем же стихом».. Кроме того, это произведение упоминается в "Биографии Толкина" Хамфри Карпентера«In his own Arthurian poem Tolkien did not touch on the Grail but began an individual rendering of the Morte d'Arthur, in which the king and Gawain go to war in 'Saxon lands' but are summoned home by news of Mordred's treachery. The poem was never finished, but it was read and approved by E. V. Gordon, and by R. W. Chambers, Professor of English at London University, who considered it to be 'great stuff – really heroic, quite apart from its value as showing how the Beowulf metre can be used in modern English'.» «В своей артуровской поэме Толкин не стал затрагивать тему Грааля, а начал писать собственное переложение «Смерти Артура». Король с Гавейном отправляются на войну в «Саксонские земли», но их заставляет вернуться домой весть о предательстве Мордреда. Поэма так и не была окончена, но Э. В. Гордон и Р. У. Чеймберз, профессор английского языка в Лондонском университете, прочли и одобрили ее. Профессор Чеймберз отозвался о ней так: «Отличная штуковина, по-настоящему героическая, плюс ценна уже тем, что показывает, как можно использовать стих «Беовульфа» в современной английской поэзии».»''. Связь произведения с легендариумом Кристофер Толкин предполагает, что остров Авалон, упоминаемый в поэме и набросках её концовки, отожествляется с островом Тол Эрессеа«Comparing the description of the voyage of Eärendel and Elwing in the quotation from The Quenta given on see here, where after the passage of the Shadowy Seas and the Magic Isles ‘they looked upon the Lonely Isle and they tarried not there’, it seems at least very probable that ‘Avalon’ here bears the meaning ‘Tol Eressëa’, as in the texts of the 1930s cited on see here. If this is so, then where my father wrote in a ‘Silmarillion’ context that Tol Eressëa was renamed Avallon, he also wrote Avalon for Tol Eressëa in an Arthurian context.» «Сравнивая плавание Эарендиля и Эльвинг, где, после прохождения затенённых морей и зачарованных островов, "они узрели Одинокий Остров, но не остановились", весьма вероятно, что "Авалон" несёт смысл "Тол Эрессеа", что и было в текстах тысяча девятьсот тридцатых годов в ранних черновиках - название не гавани, а всего острова - прим.пер.. Если это так, то, когда мой отец написал в раннем "Сильмариллионе", что Аваллон был переименован в Тол Эрессеа, значит, он имел ввиду "Авалон" для "Тол Эрессеа" в "Падении Артура".». Публикация на русском языке Издательство "Аст" планировала выпустить эту книгу в октябре 2014 года, однако точная дата выхода до сих пор неизвестна. Примечания Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, Humphrey Carpenter, Christopher Tolkien (eds.), "The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien", Letter №165 * Humphrey Carpenter, "J.R.R. Tolkien: A Biography" (1977 ed.), part IV chapter 6 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (eds.), "The Unwritten Poem and its Relation to The Silmarillion" Категория:Книги